Fel and Shadow relationship: Corrupted Stormdrakes
Several months ago, I came into the possession of an interesting specimen that once belonged to a Legion development base after our mission to Siege of Antorus. The Burning Legion attempted to farm several powerful weapons of war by raising corrupted Stormdrake eggs in the twisting nether to speed up their development and training. Fortunately, this operation was stopped when the Order of the Black Harvest invaded the Broken Cathedral that was commanded by the Annihilan, Golgamesh the Corrupted, who had orchestrated these vile developments First and foremost, it is known that the egg in question is a descendant of the modern Stormdrake. However, as the Legion has managed to collect a few Stormdrake eggs, they experimented and produced this current specimen's brood. On the right side of the egg are the intense powers of the hungering shadow. However, on the left the dragon is completely corrupted by the lethal fires of fel. I can confirm that I have seen a fully hatched species of this brood and that the patterns on the egg are indicative of the hatched dragon's power and appearance. On the left, the dragon is almost entirely consumed by fel fire except for a few features such as eyes, wings, or jaws. On the right, it is as if the dragon has managed to cast the spell of Shadow Form like a Netherlight priest. Despite these physical augmentations, the duality of the fel and shadow is quite unstable and when attacking, the dragon is at risk of injuring itself if it were to use both shadow and fel at the same time. However, despite the injury to itself the shadowfel explosion is one of its most powerful and most reliable breathe attacks that the brood uses in combat. Furthermore, the instability of fel and shadow has hindered the dragon's cognizant powers as it was unable to speak or perform intelligent thought beyond that of a simple beast. Yet, it is capable of being trained for battle, although I wonder if that is a consequence of the inner-war being brewed inside as a result of its twisted creation over some form of training that has been lost to the ages. The egg that was acquired is fertilized and capable of hatching if it is inputted into an incubator and cared for over a period of several months. I have not been able to confirm the duration of the egg’s minimum time needed before hatching after incubation, but depending on the incubator the egg may hatch in at least 3 months. Again, this varies based on the quality of care the egg has received. It was known however that in order to speed up the process, the Legion incubated the eggs within the twisting nether in order to abuse and make use of the rapid pace of time within the entropic plane of existence. However despite the shortcomings, the dragon eggs can be raised into healthy young drakes. In fact one such individual taught his whelp to shapeshift into an orc and can act and move around much as many of the allied dragonflights do. Thus, the conditions that had plagued the adult drake that was encountered was onset by how it was raised rather than on how it was corrupted. As of this moment, the corrupted dragon egg that I had has been killed in order to create two powerful daggers known as the Daggers of the Fallen Drake. One egg belongs to Angel Dawnstrider and has recently been hatched through incubation. The other egg belonged to an undead orc of the Order of the Black Harvest. He raised his dragon egg in the Twisting Nether, allowing it to develop and age through the temporal augmenting properties of that plane and has taken the young drake as something of his own child. Hugo Cornelius Renfield Category:Documents